Peonies
by LiLDraGoNGuRL28
Summary: Happy New Year guys! Here's a little treat for you! )...A little story on Syaoran's favorite flower! SS FLUFF! BEWARE! one-shot


I've decided, maybe I'll give you a little New Year's Treat? So here it is…enjoy!

**Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own CCS. I didn't receive it for Christmas, sadly. But I have a whole 'nother year to wish for it! =)**

**Peonies**

**-**LiLDraGoNGuRL28

Little Sakura moved along through the gardens, picking all kinds of flowers for her mother. She had a handful of flowers, all different colors, creating a floral rainbow. Today was December 31. It was going to be New Year's Eve! One more year has passed! She was excited. She was 10, ready to go onto 11 in only 4 months! She giggled as she skipped, holding the flowers in front of her. In a distance, she saw one of her best friends looking at a certain patch of flowers!

"Shaoran-kun!!! Shaoran-kun over here!" Little Sakura yelled as she ran over to him, waving her free hand. Little Syaoran looked up to Little Sakura and waited until she was right in front of him. 

"Hi Sakura-chan! What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her flowers. She giggled. 

"I'm picking flowers for my mother! Aren't they beautiful?" She held the bouquet in front of him, allowing him take in all the fragrances and colors. He nodded once he finished looking at them. He looked back into Little Sakura's emerald eyes, smiling. 

"What are you doing out here, Shaoran-kun?" She asked Little Syaoran. He just looked down and blushed. 

"Looking at these flowers." He answered. Little Sakura turned to the patch of flowers he was looking at. They were beautiful, pink, fluffy looking flowers. Her eyes gleamed, turning to Little Syaoran for permission to pick one. He simply nodded. She leaned over a picked one to add to her bouquet.

"What kind of flowers are these, Shaoran-kun? They're very sugoii!" Little Sakura asked as she adjusted the flower into the group. 

"They're Peonies." He answered, before picking one for himself. Little Sakura looked up and smiled. 

"Are they your favorites?" He nodded. "What are your favorites Sakura-chan?" 

"Cherry Blossoms!" she exclaimed happily. She turned towards her left to look at the petal-less tree. At this time the tree's didn't have they're dancing pink petals. 

"Should've figured." Little Syaoran said. Sakura just giggled. "Why are peonies your favorite?" she asked, moving her way towards the tree. Little Syaoran followed behind her, twirling the peony in his hand. 

"They were my father's favorite flower." Little Sakura took a seat under the Cherry Blossom Tree, fixing her dress around herself. Little Syaoran took a seat next to her, leaning on the tree. 

"My mother told me that my father gave her a bouquet of peonies when he told her loved her. Ever since she told me that, I've always liked the peonies." He continued. Little Sakura looked at the twirling peony in Syaoran's hand. Soon enough it was right in front of her face.

"Here Sakura-chan, Happy New Year. I have to go home now to get ready, I'll see you at my house later tonight?" he asked. His mother was throwing a party. Little Sakura nodded and blushed, taking the flower.

"Yes, I'll see you later! Bye Shaoran-kun!" Little Syaoran waved before sprinting off towards his house. 

::*::

_5 year later…_

"Shaoran-kun, you wanted to meet up?" 15 year old Sakura looked up at the branches of their favorite Cherry Blossom Tree. There Syaoran sat, one leg dangling down staring off at the colorless branches. Sakura started climbing up the tree, while Syaoran made way for her to sit. 

"What's wrong Shaoran-kun? Why do you look so sad? It's New Year's Eve!" she cheered happily trying to lighten up the mood. Syaoran cringed and looked down. He was really going to miss her genkiness. 

"Sakura-chan…I.." Sakura suddenly felt a wave of sadness. She hated to see Syaoran hurt in anyway. 

"Shaoran-kun…?" Syaoran looked up to her. His eyes were glazed. He suddenly looked back down, can't standing to see her sad face.

"Sakura-chan, I'm moving." Her heart beat slowed down. Tears sprung to her eyes. Syaoran was moving? 

"When? Where? Shaoran-kun, why?" words stumbled out of her mouth, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm moving in 2 weeks back to Hong Kong. Mother says I need to finish my training back over there." He whispered. 

"But Shaoran-kun…I…" A comforting hand was placed around her, pulling her closer to him. 

"I'll come back, I promise." He comforted her, allowing her to cry into his chest. 

Moments later, Sakura finally gained enough courage to hold strong for now. She smiled as she took his hand in hers. 

"You promise?"  He smiled. "I promise." She smiled.

"Well, let's not make this such a sad day! It's New Year's Eve! We've got to get ready to go to Tomoyo's." She said, jumping down from the tree. Syaoran followed her example. 

"Let me walk you home, okay?" he asked, a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. 

"Oh yeah, one more thing…Happy New Year, Sakura-chan." Syaoran pulled out a peony and placed it in her hand. Her eyes brightened up and her lips curled into a smile. Every Dec. 31, from when Sakura found out his favorite flower, he gave her one that day. 

"Let's go." She said, taking Syaoran's hand in hers. She accepted his Peony as his promise for him to come back. 

::*::

_7 years later…_

"Whoo, Tomoyo-chan another year is passing by!" 22 year old Sakura screamed as she danced around her room in her new dress Tomoyo had made for her for New Year's Eve. Tonight Yamazaki was throwing a small party for only close friends. Tomoyo was already ready, watching Sakura dance around. A small smile graced Tomoyo's lips, knowing the big surprise Sakura was going to receive tonight. 

Syaoran had came back on Sakura's birthday with a handful of Sakura blossoms in his hand. Sakura has been happy ever since. Finally Syaoran finished his training and was able to return. Tonight, he was going to give Sakura a big surprise. 

::*::

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm here, let's go already!" blue eyes Eriol yelled through the apartment. The two girls scrambled out of their rooms to greet Eriol. Tomoyo greeted him with a kiss, they've been going out for 2 years now. Sakura greeted him with a hug. 

"Syaoran said he will meet us there. He had some things to pick up." Eriol explained. Sakura smiled and nodded. She wasn't a bit sad that Syaoran wasn't there to pick her up. What mattered now is that Syaoran was back and she'll be seeing him soon. 

::*::

Syaoran fidgeted with all the things he was holding. A bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine filled his hands. He rang the doorbell with his elbow and waited. Minutes later the door flew open revealing 

Yamazaki with a black plastic hat on and a bottle of silly string in his hand. 

"Syaoran! Come in buddy!" Yamazaki let way for him. Once he was inside, Syaoran handed over the bottle of wine to him.

"Aww man you shouldn't have! Now we're going to have some fun tonight!" Yamazaki cheered. Syaoran just smirked. 

"Who the flowers for? Are they for me, awe you really shouldn't have man!" Syaoran held the flowers away from Yamazaki and laughed.

"No, sorry man, they're not for you." Yamazaki just patted his back. "Enjoy the party man!" Syaoran returned the pat and went to find himself a hiding spot for his flowers. Sakura should be arriving soon. 

::*::

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun! You guys made it!" Chiharu exclaimed with a bright smile. She pulled open the door wider, allowing them passage. 

"Of course Chiharu-chan!" Sakura closed in on her and gave her a gigantic hug. Chiharu just giggled. 

"You must be really happy!" Sakura just smiled. "Syaoran-kun is in the living room, Sakura-chan." Yamazaki popped out of no where, telling her the news.  She just blushed.

"Blushing at this age, how cute!" Chiharu squealed. Her and Yamazaki married a year before and now lived together in their own house. Everyone knew they were going to be together forever. Whoever said people could get sick of each other? 

Sakura made her way to look for Syaoran. He ended up finding her. They embraced in a hug and a kiss on the cheek, exchanging greetings. Soon then found themselves at the dinner table ready to eat. The two of them sat next to each other. Along with Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and their boyfriends, Tomoyo and Eriol. 

The close friends spent a few hours eating and talking about the past year. Most of them were all wrapped up in their own conversations. Yet all of them shared a trait of happiness. Even after so long, they're all still together. Nothing could be better.

::*::

"Care to join me outside?" Syaoran asked. Sakura just nodded. They walked out to the back to go and sit on of the benches. They were off in a deserted area and staring up at the stars. It was very peaceful compared to the chaos inside. Yamazaki and Eriol were both drunk and telling a very animated story to their small audience. 

"Hold on for a second." Syaoran said before disappearing back into the house. Sakura just smiled and inhaled deeply. It was so nice outside. She was very content tonight. She was very happy and didn't think it could get better. She was with the one she loved for so long and he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. 

Soon her eyes were covered with a hand, she giggled. 

"Shaoran-kun…what are you doing?" She brought up her hands to take Syaoran's hand of her eyes. But he held it there.

"Don't look yet!" She smiled and her hands dropped. What was he doing?

"Okay, you can open them now!" He took his hand off of her eyes and held his bouquet of flowers in front of her.

"Oh Shaoran-kun! Wow!" Then, she noticed something. These flowers looked familiar. There were 7 pink ones surrounded by 13 red ones. She took the bouquet in her hands and admired them, they were so gorgeous, but they really did look familiar. 

"The pink ones are for the years I've missed." He said sweetly. Then she remembered, they were peonies! Her eyes glistened with fresh tears. 

"And the red ones?" she whispered. He smiled, taking one of her hands. 

"The red ones are for how many years I've loved you." He whispered back to her, before kissing one of her hands. The flowers fell from her grasp and she through her arms around him, holding him tight. She was crying now, the night had gotten better than she thought. 

When they broke apart, Syaoran pulled a small box out from his pocket and opened it up. Sakura looked at it confused. Once her eyes laid on a pink diamond, she gasped.

"Sakura-chan, take this as a promise that I'll marry you someday." He said, looking at her expression. She laughed through her tears, while taking the ring out of the box. 

"Shaoran-kun, you really didn't…" He put a finger to her lips, then wiped her tears. 

"Please say yes, Sakura-chan." She simply nodded and allowed him to put the ring on her finger. He then kissed the ring and her hand. 

"This is until, I get you a better ring." He smirked. Sakura playfully slapped him on the arm and wiped all the tears from her eyes. 

"I love you, Shaoran-kun." She said, pulling into another hug.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." He responded back. This surely was the best New Year's they both had. 

"Hey guys come in! 2 minutes until midnight!" Yamazaki yelled to them, waving his hand. They both split apart and smiled, walking hand in hand, they met up with their friends for the countdown.

::*::

"10…9…8…7…" Syaoran's hand snaked around Sakura's waist as he held a cup of wine with his other hand. Sakura smiled and put her free hand around Syaoran as well. All of them held up their cups of wine.

"6…5…4…3…" Everyone yelled loudly awaiting the last 2 seconds of this year.

"2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cheers and laughter ran throughout the home. Sakura and Syaoran crushed their cups together before gulping down the wine. Dropping her cup, Sakura took both of her hands to hold Syaoran's face.

Slowly then, she placed her lips on his. Syaoran was fully surprised, but let go of his empty cup as well, and deepened the kiss.

"Oh my, look at our late couple!" Tomoyo yelled to her friends. All of them were now "oooh-ing" and "awww-ing". They both pulled apart from the cheers of their friends. 

"I think I know what our son's favorite flower's going to be." Sakura said, pulling close to Syaoran's chest. 

"Oh really? And what would it be?" Syaoran asked, with a smile, placing his chin on the top of Sakura's head. 

"Peonies." 

**END!**

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

How was it?! Good?! Lol, I thought it was cute and really mushy! But that's always good! =) Anyways, that was a little treat for you guys!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! **

Be safe and have fun!!

**-LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May **


End file.
